Jealousy
by padmeamihoodaha
Summary: some chapters of when Anakin gets a little jealous over Padme talking to other guys and vice versa. Mostly fluff


A/N: So sorry for the long wait, ik I'm terrible you should be mad. Anyway this is my first jealousy fic. Insteas of making into chapters I made it one long 5,000 word story. I decided to be cheezy and add Palo but maybe after my next jealous y fic I'll put another attractive senator who won't stop bugging her… Enjoy! Reviews appreciated.

"So who's going to be at this party?" Anakin questioned levitating a ball.

"Old friends, Sola, Palo-"

"Palo?" Anakin asked dropping the ball losing his concentration.

"Yes Palo, is that a problem?"

"Well it's just that he's your old boyfriend that's all" he said walking towards her.

"I know, but Anakin he's my ex boyfriend"

"Yeah the only ex boyfriend you'll ever have" Anakin said wrapping his arms protectively around her. She leaned back into him looking up at his face.

"Exactly so it shouldn't bother you" she remarked going back to her packing.

"What I'm saying is he's your _only" _Anakin jumped on the bed in front of her suitcase.

"You're implying?"

"I don't know, its different when you have a few ex's and you have one"

"Are you saying you don't trust me, Anakin?" She asked a little offended.

"No of course not" Anakin got up right to her.

"I know for a fact you would never do anything like that, and you know the same for me" he said holding her face.

"But _he _might realize he's the only guy you've ever dated, besides me" Anakin stated.

"And?" she pressed.

"Padme, I'm saying he might take advantage of that"

"Don't worry, the whole time I'll brag about my big strong husband who's a general in war" she smiled.

"That's right" he said standing a little straighter. He bent down and kissed her and began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Anakin you'll mess up my hair" she said smushed against his mouth.

"I don't care" he breathed.

"Padme?" Ahsoka peeked. Padme instantly peeled off of him and began zipping her suitcase.

"All done" she said with a smile pulling her heavy suit case off the bed.

"Ok the cruiser's outside, we're ready when you are" Ahsoka smiled closing the door. Anakin immeadietly swept her in his arms and kissed her.

"Anakin Skywalker what are you doing" Padme ripped off.

"They said they're ready when we are" he reasoned.

"Yes but now is not the time"

"There won't be much time for a whole week, Padme"

"You might visit me"

"Oh just get over here" he grabbed. She couldn't protest on this one, she agreed she needed it too. It was under 5 minutes, it was messy but it was all they needed.

"Finally" Ahsoka sighed in the cruiser.

"Oh stop Ahsoka" Anakin said sitting next to Padme, who was currently trying to fix hair and ruffled dress.

"Its ok we're still on schedule" Obi wan remarked flipping switches.

"See I told you" Anakin grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled back. Ahsoka smiled too, because her theory had just been proven correct.

They arrived at the airport and said their good byes, Anakin walked up to the entrance with her. He held her for a few seconds, and looked down at her.

"If you need m-"

"I'll call you"

"If anything happ-"

"I'll call you"

"If you miss m-"  
"I'll call you"

"You can always-"

"Leave a video message"

"If anything happens to you I'll-"

"Be there faster than light speed"

"I love you" he smiled and hugged her again.

"Now if anyone or Palo so much lays a hand on you, I'll beat them senseless"

"So I'm not a loud to shake his hand?"

"You know what I mean" he said seriously.

"Ani I'll be fine"

"Remember this is a leisure vacation and I can't make it but the other bodyguards will be there, so be careful"

"I know, I know"

"Ok, I love you"

"Love you too" and she kissed him a minute long kiss, grasping his hair, memorizing his mouth, everything.

"Ok love you" he said again out of breath.

"Love you too" she said with a tiny tear coming down her face.

And she went inside leaving for Naboo.

"That was a little public Anakin" Obi wan commented walking into the apartment.

"What I'm not aloud to kiss my wife goodbye?"

"Of course you are, but you were in the middle of an airport with all kinds of people walking around. Let alone you stood there for a full minute"

"I'm sorry but where else?"

"You could've said goodbye in the ship"

"Well I didn't want to do _that_ in front of you too"

"We saw it anyway, _clearly_"

"Well I'm going to relax, I won't do it again master" Anakin bowed.

"Thank you Anakin, this s for your own safety"

"Yeah I know" Anakin shrugged off as he went into his room. He realized that Padme wasn't there, and wasn't coming. That now she was on a ship going away from him, and for the first time, he felt sad. A different sad, not in the way he did when he was fighting. Anakin was fighting to get home, now it was _him _waiting for her. And he felt her kind of pain. He had just gotten home, why had he been so sensitive?

A day passed and Anakin felt terrible, he was staying home, training, watching TV, nothing seemed to get his mind off of her. His thoughts brightened once he got a call from Padme

"Ani!" she yelled.

"Padme! I miss you so much angel"

"I miss you too, all my friends wish they could see you"

"I wish I could meet them"

"Padme is that your husband?"

"Yes, Palo" she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Padme where are you?"

"At my house, they all came over. Palo is just helping me clean up"

"What? Our house?"

"Yes is that a problem Ani?" she had a look on her face to tell him to shut up and go with it.

"uh yes its f-fine" he said a little squirmish.

"Padme is he sleeping there?" he whispered intensely.

"No" she whispered.

"He's just helping me clean up"

"Padme you were so beautiful when we were young, and still are" he heard Palo's voice boom. Anakin was getting angry.

"Padme"

"Ani" they gave each other looks, having an argument through glares.

"Oh Padme I have a picture of our first kiss" he added. Anakin was getting really _really_ aggravated.

"I have this whole scrap book"

"Look at us in the lake swimming"

"Oh there's us picking flowers"  
"And us climbing that tree"

"Hey how about that kiss again… I'm just kidding!"

Anakin was boiling with rage. _No one…_ he couldn't even finish the sentence, his anger was over powering him.

"Ani I have to go take care of this I'll talk to you later my love." And Padme hung up the holo.

"Anakin what is it?" Obi wan barged in the room with Ahsoka, they had both sensed the anger in Anakin's eyes.

"You know what? Screw the meeting! I'm going!" He yelled and ran out the door.

"Anakin where are you going?"

"Don't worry Master I have clothes there as well"

"Anakin the meeting!"

"Padme's more important" Anakin climbed in the cruiser.

"Wait up!" Ahsoka hopped in with all her belongings.

"Anakin this is madness!"

"See you in a week master!"

"Anakin!" Obi wan yelled. Anakin was as stubborn as a bull, and very protective over his loved ones. He didn't listen and set off to Naboo.

Anakin arrived early morning on Naboo, he had slept the night and Padme should be sleeping. He walked into the house with Ahsoka behind him.

"Nice place"

"Thank you" Anakin said running into his bedroom. He quietly came behind and wrapped his arms around her. At first Padme thought she was in a dream, knowing it was Anakin. She opened her eyes and he was still there, she rubbed his arm and he was still there, she finally turned back at him and there he was with a smile on his face holding her.

"Ani!" she yelled hugging him, than moving her face to give him a very long kiss.

"I missed you" he breathed up against her face.

"It's only been a day Anakin"

"You didn't miss me?" he asked and it made her giggle. That refreshing giggle he loved, almost cleansed his worries. Padme kissed him again and finally decided to get up.

"So is anyone here?"

"No just me"

"Did you guys have a huge party last night?" Anakin asked following Padme into the large open-air living room.

"Yes, we all went crazy" she commented walking around picking up stuff.

"How many people sat on this couch?"

"I don't know, a lot"

"Didn't we have sex on this thing 50 times?" Anakin teased scratching his head.

"Anakin! Yes, but I had everything washed so don't worry!" Padme half giggled half scolded.

"Uh huh that will get our wonderful memories out of there for sure" he said walking towards her and towering over her.

"Master your getting a holo call" Ahsoka peeked from the other room.

"Ugh" he groaned pulling away from Padme.

"Go its important" Padme pushed him off. He stumbled his way over trying to act miserable.  
"Anakin" Obi wan began on the holo. Anakin sighed, knowing this was going to end up with a lecture.

"Yes master"

"I can't believe the madness you just acted upon. Flying away to Naboo with no permission"

"I'm sorry but master there's this guy here who's Padme's old friend and-"

"You don't trust her?"

"No of course not its just he's her only ex and he could-"

"I don't want to hear anymore, you will be training the whole day and attend the council meeting"

"You can't make me"

"Anakin, I've already taken care of that" Obi wan glanced at Ahsoka who was now holding a video camera.

"What's she going to do with that?"

"I better see 5 and a half an hours worth of footage of you training on that camera when you get back"

"But Padme-"

"She will be fine, you'll have time tonight to spend with her, but Anakin this is your consequence"

"Fine" he pouted. He listened to another Jedi lecture about excepting laws and rules and that they're important and blah blah blah.

"Can I do anything?"

"Master, your not getting away with this" Ahsoka told him setting up the tripod in front of a tree and some open grass.

"Alright go" She said adjusting the camera to zoom in.

"Fine" he said once again. He began his training and sometimes Ahsoka would jump in with him, but for the most part he did it alone. He went to the meeting where he was scolded once again, and finally he got his break.

He ran to the house to find Padme there talking to friends. It was around sunset and he hopped in their room to put on the official Jedi clothes, but not extremely recognizable. This was yet another party Padme was hosting, tomorrow would be at someone else's house, and the next, and the next. Anakin stepped out to the corner and peeked his head, so he wasn't really seen. He closed his eyes and used the force to tug Padme over, giving her a little nudge that he wanted to talk to her. She walked over.

"There's my big strong Jedi husband" Padme said leaning up giving him a sexy kiss. Her friends were obviously watching.

"Remember just husband"

"Oh yes, that would be better" she remembered.

"Having fun with your friends?" Anakin asked.

"Oh yes come and meet them!" Padme tugged. Anakin was tugged over to a group of four girls giggling.

"Girls this is Anakin, Anakin this is Azalyn, Viera, Athlena, and Orana" she introduced. They all looked similar to Padme for the most part, all pretty and dressed generally the same. All of them were successful politicians but not as successful as Padme.

"So this is the amazing Anakin she always talks about?" Viera asked.

"Indeed milady" Anakin remarked.

"How nice to meet you" Azalyn said in a sweet voice. They were all looking at him up and down with a smile on their faces, almost grading him.

"So you're a general in the Republic?" Orana asked.

"Yes, and my mas- I mean co worker and step sister fight along side of me." He lied.

"Interesting, how long are you away from Padme for?" Athlena said twirling her hair.

"Well it could range from 2 weeks to 6 months really. It all depends on the battle" he shrugged. Anakin wasn't really nervous or intimidated by their grading. He stood there and let them examine him, Ahsoka said it was normal anyway. The girls ate up his confidence.

"Oh dear that's a long time" Orana gasped.

"Oh its terrible, I have to go home to an empty bed and an empty house with only pictures to look at. Sometimes he'll leave some of his clothes home and I'll snuggle up in those" Padme said hugging him.

"How sweet" Azalyn remarked.

"Yeah I miss her like crazy out there, but she's what keeps me going" he smiled down at her. He was partly acting super sweet because he wanted to show off to Padme's friends, but he also was speaking truth. Padme kissed his cheek, but he wanted a make out session.

"Well we'll be back me and Ani are going to get something to drink" Padme said pulling Anakin towards the bar. They heard the girls giggling behind them.

"They loved you"

"I could tell" he smiled.

They ordered drinks and then started talking, and Anakin became a little impatient. He was expecting to be with her all day, but he had his stupid training. So he ended up being a little aggressive…

"Padme, can't I get one kiss?" he complained, her pulling away for the 5th time within 2 minutes.

"Ani I'm at a party, I can't put an impression that we're some desperate needy couple" she reasoned.

"We don't look like it"

"Ani" she just looked at him and gave him a glare telling him to just agree with her.

"Over here than" he pulled her around a corner to an empty hallway. He grabbed her and swung her around in his arms, at first she was a little resistant, then she gave in wrapping her arms around his head. Just before 2 minutes…

"Padme!" A voice boomed from the corner.

"Palo! Hi there" she greeted fixing her dress. Anakin immeadiatly went into a judgment sort of mode.

"Who's this?" he asked pointing to Anakin. Anakin thought that was a little rude.

"Well this is my husband Anakin" she said. Palo's expression suddenly changed and he stiffened a little, acting a bit more buff.

"Nice to meet you Anakin" he greeted. Palo had slicked back hair, and was rather lean. He wasn't that tall but certainly attractive, like Padme described.

"Same to you too" Anakin said back with a bit of a defensive face.

"Let's sit down shall we?" Padme decided. Apperently they were sitting on the couch Anakin and Padme had sex on 5 billion times. Palo was across from them.

"Tell me Anakin is it hard being away from this beautiful being?" Palo said a little too pushy.

"Quite" Anakin said through his teeth, defensively putting his arm around her.

"Yes, it was similar to us you know. Sometimes we would get breaks and have to leave for a while, it was terrible not being with the woman I loved" he stated smiling at her. Padme looked down.

"Really? How so?" Anakin asked wanting to see this guy describe the agony of 3 weeks.

"Oh well Padme had such a beautiful mature face, I couldn't tell she was younger. Beautiful in every way, when I had to leave that-"

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Beautiful in every way? What ways?" Anakin interrogated leaning in.

"Oh well her personality her face her…"

"Her what?"

"Her self" he filled in.

"Ani nothing happened" Padme reassured rubbing his shoulders that were all tense. "So what's your occupation Palo?" Anakin asked changing the subject.

"Why I'm and artist"

"What do you paint"

"People, particularly women"

"Which women"

"Pretty women"

"Interesting" was all he said.

"And you"

"General for the republic"

"Oh yes, you're the man who killed Count Dooku correct?"

"So you do know politics"

"Ani is very good at it, he's a great pilot too" Padme added changing the subject.

"Thank you angel" Ani smiled at her, about to kiss her.

"So where did you two meet?" Palo asked rather rudely. Anakin leaned back and pulled Padme closer too him.

"A long time ago" Anakin simply answered. He didn't like this topic, at all.

"On the planet Tatooine" Padme finished trying to satisfy Palo.

"How?" he pushed.

"Well when I was serving queen, I was disguised as a hand maiden, and I went into Tatooine with Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi master, who freed Anakin…" she trailed off not, wanting to talk about it.

"Padme is there something the matter?" Palo leaned in and touched her hand.

"I was a slave and Qui-Gon died" Anakin finally said getting it out.

"Oh Padme I'm sorry" Palo said holding his hand in hers. Anakin was furious

"Well it was worse for Anakin, Qui-Gon freed him as a slave by Ani winning a Pod race at only 9. Best pilot in the galaxy if you ask me" Padme smiled.

"He was nine?!" Palo laughed.

"Yes" Padme said realizing what was coming next.

"Your what 5 years? We became queen when I was 19, so he must be 5 years younger!" he was histerically laughing now. Padme was clenching Anakin's wrist to help control his anger.

"Is that funny?" Anakin said through his teeth, beat red.

"Quite" Palo said between laughs. Anakin knew he was only laughing to encourage Padme to hang around him more.

"Palo we were 3!"

"I was a guy though! And it was only 3!" He laughed. He was acting as if it was 12 years apart to 1 year apart.

Out of the corner of Anakin's eye he saw Ahsoka nudging him over, but he also felt a signal through the force.

"Excuse me" he said getting up almost shaking with anger. He walked over to the wall.

"Having trouble?"

"Controlling my anger, yes"

"Show off than, the ladies eat it up too"

"All I care about is him keeping his hands off my wife" Anakin said eyes pealed on uncomfortable Padme and pushy Palo.

"Claim your territory than"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know show him she's yours. Mention you guys doing personal stuff, or kiss her and do stuff to show that little pesk. And if there's a challenge take it" Ahsoka finished. She couldn't help but see her master struggle.

"Why thank you my young Padawan" he smiled as he walked back over with confidence. As he sat down when Palo seemed to have recovered from laughing.

"Well the toddlers back" Palo smiled. Anakin controlled himself with all his might to not use any form of the force on this guy. He took a deep breath:

"Have I ever told you the story of how we got together?' Anakin asked.

"Do tell little tike" Anakin stared at him almost sending fear in him.

"Well I was a body guard for Padme-" he heard Palo mumble something about bodyguards. "- and spent a _lot _of time with her" Anakin emphasized.

"We spent so much time together we fell in love and boy was it fun" Anakin added.

"Fun?"

"Fun" Anakin smiled

"We had the lake country all to ourselves, for a while, this very house."  
"Mhm"

"She even mentioned something about you, Palo" it caught his attention.

"Well I remember the first night, she told me that there is a height to _you know whay _ratio, if you know what I mean."

"Hah true on you I'm _not_ assuming?"

"Well if you haven't noticed I am 6 feet 3 inches, and still growing. Now I don't know about you, maybe 5'5? "

"My looks even it out, right Padme?" he smiled at quiet Padme.

"W-"

"Well I have both packages, plus the muscle" Anakin bragged. He usually never talked like this, Jedi were selfless.

"Where do you get this from hm? You're a general, they give orders they don't go into action"

"Well Ani is extremely athletic" Padme answered. Anakin impatiently kept quiet.

"Athletic with what?" Palo pushed.

"Would you like to see later on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my athleticism of course"

"Fine than, love to see overgrown teenagers fail"

"I'm not a teenager"

"What are you?"

"You'll see"

"Ani what are you doing?" Anakin was acting strange, he obviously was going to use the force to make his performance even better, but not say he's a Jedi.

"Nothing dear, just making you proud" he smiled. She smiled back.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go kiss my wife privately, if I'm old enough to do so" Anakin teased. Anakin swooped up and began kissing her and Padme couldn't help but laugh crazily. Anakin always made situations funny, and Palo sat there drinking whatever alcoholic drink he was drinking. Anakin walked over and put her down outside.

"Ani stop!" she fought kiddingly.

"Why? Am I too young, are you disgraced by my youth?" he said mocking Palo.

"Oh Ani" she said laughing crazy falling in his arms. She normally would be appauled with his behavior, but it was the end of the night and had to deal with Palo various times, too many times.

"I love to hear you laugh" he said in her hair.

"I love when you make me laugh" she squeezed. He looked down at her and kissed her, for about a minute when Ahsoka came crashing in.  
"Anakin! Droids!" Ahsoka yelled.

Anakin was in Jedi/general mode. He ran through the house following his senses through the force, to the front of the house. Only about 50 droids and a good amount of super battle droids for Anakin and Padme. Naboo was coming to enforce but Anakin needed to hold them off. He ran out and jumped pulling out his light saber, slashing eats droid as if he were in battle, Ahsoka right behind him, chopping up battle droids. He dodged bullets and sliced bodies. Anakin back flipped over to the super battle droids first while Ahsoka dodged all the others. Anakin chopped them up, then started chopping up battle droinds left and right with Ahsoka. It was very easy fort them both compared to war, but the people stood there in amazement. It was a spectacular sight indeed. Once they were finished the enforcements arrived and the crowd cheered at there victory. Once he was done Padme ran over to him and hugged him. He kissed her to show the crowd he loved her, while sensing Palo's jealousy.

"Sir what are you implying?" Palo said in a politician voice.

"Excuse me?" Anakin asked with Padme in his arms. She didn't want to let go because of how turned on she was right now, she always thought Anakin in action was the sexiest thing.

"You obviously came to save us all for a reason, instead of waiting for the officials like a normal person." Palo accused.

"Well I'd be glad to inform you. See this right hear is a Jedi robe, and this here is a light saber"- he swooshed his green weapon around and twirled it in the air skillfully-" and this is a little thing called the force" Anakin concentrated on Palo and made him levitate in the air getting oos and ahs. Ahoska was smiling proudly behind her master. Anakin dropped palo a few inches above the ground. Palo was a bit jostled but got himself together after a few seconds.

"And if you were still wondering, I didn't really want to wait for the officials when I knew I could do something, and if you look around, me and my padawan kicked some ass" Anakin smiled.

The officials arrived and got no evidence of whom sent the ship, but nudged it off as they faced their harder problems. Afterwards Anakin was being attacked with questions and thank you's from the guests. Padme was sitting there bragging about her Jedi husband to her friends. Eventually Padme and Anakin made it inside, and locked the doors. What ever cycle this whole reunion party was, Padme's time was over. They had the whole house to themselves.

"Finally" Anakin said relieved walking into the bedroom flopping on the couch.

"Tired?" Padme asked getting changed.

"Not too tired" he smiled mischievously.

"Oh I see" Padme smiled back. He loved moments like this when she gave into sex, it didn't happen as often as him having to pry her in bed until she's comfortable. Padme hopped on the bed next to Anakin, not fully undressed.

"Thank the force I've been waiting for this all day" Anakin told kissing her neck.

"Me too, Ani I missed you do much" she breathed. Padme sex talk was always loving stuff, but sometimes it could be a bit dirty during the sex.

"I missed you too" Anakin said against her neck.

"Ughm" they both heard someone do that obnocious cough to try to get one's attention. Ahsoka was at the door leaning against it. Before Anakin could yell at her she interrupted.

"Master before you say anything, this is not my doing. There is someone requesting Padme's presence at the door" Ahsoka pulled out her light saber, not lighting it though. Anakin nodded to get up, and Padme went with him but he stopped her.

"This could be dangerous Padme, either way I don't want anyone seeing you at 1:00 A.M."

"Well I don't want people knocking on our door seeing you without a shirt" she shot back.

"Angel I'm me, you my love have much more danger due to your beautiful face." he blew her a kiss and headed for the door. Sure enough, Palo was at the door, waiting with a naturally attractive stance. Anakin angrily opened the door, not caring for not wearing a shirt. He _wanted_ Palo to know what they were doing.

"What do you need" Anakin asked annoyed.

"I requested Padme" Palo said faintly.

"Well know one sees her at 1:00 A.M. most of her associates wait for _better times_."

"I was right next to your house so I though I'd tell her"

"Tell her what?"

"It's only for Padme"

"Anything Padme knows I know"

"Don't you think that's abusive of her privacy?"

"Not at all, she knows everything I know. No secrets, you should try it sometime."

"I'll just tell her tomorrow"

"Very well"

"Goodnight"

"Palo"

"Yes'  
"Stay away from her"

"What do you mean?" he asked stepping closer to the door.

"I don't want you talking to her"

"I can talk to who ever I want" Palo said putting his foot down.

"She can talk to me can't she?" Palo added.

"Maybe so, but I don't want you talking to her" Anakin made his point clear. His voice was very intimidating, but not enough to stop Palo's high confidence and ambition.

"Does she not want to talk to me?"

"No" Anakin lied, sort of. Padme was annoyed with Palo's obsess over her, but never felt harassed or anything.

"Listen to me, I don't believe that for a second because when I was with her, she sure loved me-"

"Back when she was short enough"- Anakin interrupted.

"As I was saying, we did it all"

"Excuse me?"

"Yup"

"She was 12, there is no way you guys…"

"Yup"

"But she…"

"I'm telling the truth"  
"What's wrong?" Padme asked peeking from the corner.

"Nothing love" Palo said walking in the house. Anakin stopped him with his hand out, using the force to hold him there. Anakin was standing there confused at the ground.

"Do not set a foot towards her" Anakin said, his eyes suddenly evil looking.

"Ani?" Padme asked putting her hand on his face.

"You-you did?"

"Did what?"

"With him"

"Of course she did"

"What?! Palo would you stop we were 12! Of course not! Ani you don't believe that od you?" Padme grabbed his face making him stare her in the eyes.

"I-I…"  
"Ani please" Padme said.

"There is no way that happened, you were my first and always will be. I don't care about stupid Palo, it never happened between us ok?" Anakin stared at her intently for a few seconds, deciding.

"Ani please"

Anakin let his hand down from Palo, who fell to the ground, and wrapped his arms around Padme.  
"I'm sorry angel" Anakin said kissing her head.

"Its ok" she said snuggling into him.

"Anakin I wanted to tell you its amazing really, I wish I still had her" Palo continued, trying to get him angry again.

"Palo stop!" Padme shouted.

"Oh yeah?" Anakin smiled, knowing Palo was lying.

"Yeah it was amazing."

"Well than, just to inform you I have had sex with Padme every single weekend, break or weekday I am home, and have enjoyed it. And I'm telling you we've had a lot more experiences than what ever you're dreaming about." Anakin pointed down at him.

"Oh really I'd like to see" Palo of course thought Anakin was lying.

"Oh you want me to list them?"

"Ani-"

"Please do"

"Well once we did it in her office, a speeder, outside on the porch, at our apartment, every where in this house, in the kitchen, on a ship, shower, couch, counter, closet, and once I even ate food off of her and that was her idea." Anakin said without pausing. Padme sat back with a smile.

"And you Palo?"

"We were 12! If I could show her how to really-"

"Oh don't you start you will not lay a finger on my wife, nor will she ever know what you hope to teach her. Either way we are completely happy with each other." Anakin put his arm around her and picked her up in her tiny nightgown.

"If you'll excuse me I have a sex date with my wife" he bragged. Palo sat at the door a frozen trying to process what just happened. Ahsoka stood in the hallway giggling, after hearing their conversation.

"Ahsoka try not to listen" Anakin said carrying Padme inside.

"You were…" Padme really didn't know what to say when she was layed on the bed.

"Angel, let's worry about it tomorrow" he smiled as he began his way up her neck.

"Ani" she said closing her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Did you have any younger loves?"

"No one besides you" and they continued the night together.


End file.
